


Morning Light

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Smut, awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: The night before, with shadows of flame dancing across bare flesh, it had all seemed like a dream. Now, with the soft morning sun making her pale skin glow, her hair and eyes so dark in contrast, it all seemed so much more real.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> HOW are there not more stories about Lyatt’s Hollywoodland morning after!? I haven’t read a single one! If you have, please send me the links!   
> Takes place immediely after Rufus leaves, after Lucy goes “Busteeeed” and Wyatt says “Nah, he’ll be cool.” and moves to kiss Lucy.

Wyatt's kiss was pure joy, filled with light and laughter. His arms framed her head, resting on his elbows, one hand cradling her face while the other buried itself in her already messy hair. Lucy snuck her hands up between his arms to hold his face as well, unable to stop touching him as much as she conceivably could. She was still smiling, the whole situation so bizarre yet wonderful. Then he lowered himself just enough that his bare chest brushed against her nightgown. She gasped and pressed up into him as he took the opportunity of her open mouth to deepen the kiss. She moaned and suddenly he was lifting off her. She pouted up at his beaming face.

"How much time do you think we have?" he asked. 

"I have no idea. I'm sure Rufus has already warned everyone to stay away for a while though... why?"

"Cause there's something I really want to do." His eyes were smoldering, and his mouth was quirked, like he had a secret he couldn't wait to share. It made her entire body flush.

"Oh?" she asked coyly. "And what's that?" 

"It's easier to show than tell. Lift your arms up."

He threw the blanket covering them aside as she drew her arms above her head. Then he gripped the lacy bottom hem of her nightgown and removed it in one swift tug. She sucked in a deep breath of surprise and his jaw went slack.   
"You are so beautiful," he breathed, his gaze sweeping over her naked form. The night before, with shadows of flame dancing across bare flesh, it had all seemed like a dream. Now, with the soft morning sun making her pale skin glow, her hair and eyes so dark in contrast, it all seemed so much more real.

They were actually happening. 

And before they were thrown back into the madness that was their mission to save time, Wyatt planned to make as much as possible happen. It seemed Lucy did too, as through her blush at his compliment her hands reached to his hips to grab hold of his boxers. 

"Not yet." He nudged her hands aside. She pouted again but he just smirked and kissed her until she lay soft and compliant beneath him. 

"Is this what you wanted to do?" she murmured when they took a brief stop for air. 

"While I could happily do this all morning... no." He moved his mouth to her jaw, trailing down to her neck. 

"Well get to it, soldier." 

 

He huffed a laugh against her throat. "Yes ma'am." 

He started a slow journey down her body, hot, open mouthed kisses leaving a trail across her skin. He paused at her breasts, lips brushing teasingly until he enveloped a dusky peak. A hand slid into his hair, pressing him to her as he worshipped her. Wyatt didn’t stop, sucking and laving and gently using his teeth until both her nipples were hard and aching in the best of ways. 

"I agree," she said breathlessly. "Showing is better than telling."

"Still haven't gotten to that part yet, actually."

"Oh... then what-"

Without further ado Wyatt slid the rest of his way down her body and smoothly wrapped his arms around her legs, spreading them apart.

"Oh!"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes stormy but his voice soft as he asked. "This okay?" 

Her eyes closed as she threw her head back against the pillows. "Oh God yes!" 

He chuckled and turned his head, planting a kiss to her inner thigh. It trembled at his touch. He didn't tease her any further, not sure he could handle it himself. He'd been wanting to do this, any and all of this, whatever she'd let him do, for far longer than he'd ever admit. He used his thumbs to spread her further, fire burning him up inside at the sight of how wet she was. She lifted her hips, writhing in anticipation.

"You're killing me, Lucy," he shook his head. Whatever reply she might have had was cut short in a gasp as his tongue touched her for the first time.

Both her hands flew to his head, clutching at his hair almost painfully as he proceeded to utterly unravel her. The soldier carefully took note of her every reaction, every little thing that made her moan or clench or try to lift her hips as he held her down. 

Wyatt was almost disappointed when her thighs squeezed around him, desperate fingers pulling at his hair as she came apart, his name a broken cry. He'd wanted to keep going, her taste and smell and the sounds she made addictive. Out of curiosity, and because he could, he did keep going.

"Wyatt," she choked as his tongue slicked once more between her folds. "Wyatt, I can't, I never..." her voice trailed out into a high-pitched whine as he toyed with her clit, swirling round and round.

"Sounds like you're challenging me."

She made an unintelligible noise. He slipped two fingers inside of her. She swore.

"My my, professor. I didn't know you had a mouth on you."

"You just wait and see what I can do with my mouth," she growled.

His fingers faltered in their rhythm and she breathlessly laughed at him. He added a third finger. To her shock and his delight, she soon came again, her body arching off the soft sheets, one hand flying above her head to grasp at a pillow. She needed to anchor herself or she swore she'd have floated away. Wyatt continued to gently lap at her, bringing her down gently until finally he pressed a soft kiss just below her belly button. He shifted until he was lying on his side beside her, reaching out to brush aside a sweaty strand of hair that had stuck to her cheek. His hand then moved to the curve of her waist, stroking the soft skin. 

Several minutes later when she could finally see straight again, Lucy brought a hand to lay palm up on her forehead.

"Wyatt..."

"Yes?"

"I mean... Jesus..."

"Nope, just me." His hand coasted from her waist down to her ass, squeezing a tight cheek.   
She reached out blindly and slapped his chest. He laughed and caught the offending limb in his free hand. He brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting with a palpable current of electricity. Their eyes were saying things that neither were ready to admit. He kissed her hand again before she pulled free and touched his face. She drew him in for a long, slow kiss. 

“We still have some time?” she wondered. 

“I hope so. Why?”

She trailed light fingers down his chest to the waistband of the boxers he was still wearing. They nimbly slipped inside to find him rock hard and ready. She hummed and kissed him, tongue circling his as her hand did the same below. He groaned, squeezing her backside again, but pulled her hand out after only moments. She frowned.

“I’d rather have you,” he said. 

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. If only he knew how much he had her. She wasn’t ready to say the words, but she could show him with her actions. She smirked at him and slid a few inches back, turning to lay flat on her stomach before rising up on her hands and knees. She shook her head, tossing her hair over her far shoulder before looking him dead in the eye as she arched her back so her ass was higher than her hips, letting her knees slide wider out.   
“Ready when you are.”

He gaped at her, all the blood in his body suddenly below his waist. His brain short-circuited at the sight of her, eyes still smoky with last night’s makeup, her long, dark hair cascading in perfect waves, her voice low, deep, and husky. 

“Ye..yeah,” he stuttered, tearing off his boxers and scrambling ungracefully behind her. He nearly choked at the picture she offered, beyond his wildest dreams. He reached out on instinct with both hands, caressing the smooth skin of her perfect ass. “Lucy...” he just couldn’t stop saying her name. 

“Wyatt.”

“You are so hot when you say my name.” he blurted, immediately colouring at the admission.

“Wow, first so beautiful, now so hot.... Definitely an improvement on not hideous.”

Wyatt groaned and hung his head. “You're never going to let me live that down, am I?”

She giggled wildly below him, shaking her head. He'd take all the ribbing she wanted to dish out if it meant she kept laughing like that. 

“And by the way, you're hot too,” she offered shyly. “Especially in those suspenders last night... Mmm.”  
“Yeah?” he grinned, smug.

“Oh yeah. Next time I’m so gonna...” she cut herself off abruptly, turning red.

Wyatt’s heart flipped at the idea of a next time. “Gonna what? Please, do go on.”

She bit her lip and shook her head, silently laughing before ducking her head to hide her flushed face. Instead of answering she waggled her ass at him. “We only have so much time this time. Come on.”

He positioned himself at her entrance, then paused. “First, for the record, whatever freaky stuff you were just thinking about... I am so down. Feel free to go full naughty professor on me.”

She laughed out loud. “Oh God, Wyatt, really? Cliché much?”

“Hey, can’t blame a guy for trying!” he laughed back before sobering for a moment. “Seriously, though. You can be yourself with me, y’know? I won’t judge. I just want you. All of you.” 

She didn’t reply but he thought her saw her face blushing even harder as she hung her head again. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her spine, then in one smooth move he entered her. They both moaned, Lucy falling to her elbows, his angle changing and making them groan again. 

They’d made love three times throughout the night. The first had been fast, almost frantic, so much time and anticipation and repressed emotions leading to a quick, explosive finish. The second time was slower, both caught up in the wonder and amazement of finally being able to touch and taste and feel. To carefully learn each other. The third happened many hours later. Neither was sure who’d woken up first but they’d held each other so close, unable to tell where one began and the other ended. Bathed in moonlight and only half awake, it had seemed like a dream. They had faced each other each time.

This time, without the guide of Lucy’s face to help pace his movements, he relied on her movement and sounds. Which she seemed happy to provide. She pushed back against him with all she had, finding a rhythm that matched perfectly within the first few strokes. Their bodies seemed made for each other, the angle she offered him so damn good. He’d love any position with Lucy Preston but here he could get so deep. She was slick and open from his earlier ministrations, allowing him to move with ease, deeper and deeper as she urged him to do. Lucy had had good sex before, many times, but she’d realized the night before that she’d never truly given herself over to someone, not completely.

She was now, finally, with him. With Wyatt. 

They both knew they wouldn’t last long, and they didn’t. He didn’t set that fast a pace, but he’d been on the edge since he’d woken up, and Lucy was already sensitive from her two orgasms. He reached underneath her to tug at her nipples, a hand flying quickly back to her hip as her body jerked. 

“So close,” she moaned, face now mashed against her pillow, her arms trembling with the effort of staying perched on her elbows. He encouraged her stop trying and she did, chest falling to the silken sheets as his hand moved to between her legs. She jerked again as he rubbed her clit, crying out.

“Let go, Lucy,” he urged. “Come with me.” 

“Wyatt...”

“Come on,” he panted. “Together.” 

She let go.

Ecstasy claimed them as one, overriding their systems with hot, liquid bliss. One another’s names spilling from their lips, they collapsed onto the bed, skin slick with sweat. 

“Fuck,” Wyatt swore into her shoulder. Her whole body shook beneath him as she laughed, giddy with sensation. 

“Mmm,” she agreed. 

He sluggishly rolled off her, despite her protest that he was not “crushing” her. He laid on his side and pulled her boldly into him, wrapping himself around her.

“Wyatt Logan’s a cuddler,” she sing-songed, giggling “Who’d have thought.”

“Lucy Preston’s not exactly protesting.”

“Why would she? It’s Logan and Preston. The great duo. They’re meant to be together.”

Her body stilled as she realized what she’d said. He craned his neck to kiss her cheek. “Exactly.”

She melted against him and he reveled in the moment. After a few minutes she twisted in his embrace to face him. Her eyes were wide, luminous, showing him so much. He couldn’t help but grin, marveling at her beauty. She blushed and bit her bottom lip, giggling again and ducking away from his gaze, burying her face in his shoulder. They lay together silently for a while, breathing as one, committing the perfect morning to memory. Eventually she looked up, her eyes sweeping over his face, fingers reaching to play with some strands of his hair like the moment he’d woken up to. 

“So... we still going to try keep it a secret?” she asked. 

“Well Rufus and thus Jiya, know... but otherwise I don’t think we need to exactly announce it. Do you?”

“No. Although the rooming situation is gonna be a bitch.”

He laughed. “We’ll talk more about that later. For now, though...”

Her eyes dimmed and she let her head drop to his chest. “I know,” she groused. “Mission.”

“You’re usually the one excited about exploring new places. And it’s your favourite era!”

“Even more so now,” she smirked.

“I so agree.”

She kissed the smooth skin of his chest, rubbing her cheek against it gently before pulling back and looking at him. “Okay. Getting up.” She attempted to sit up, but he snagged her and pulled her back in for a mind-blowing kiss. She enthusiastically went along with it. 

“Hmm, definitely getting up,” she smirked, rolling her hips against his. He growled against her lips and pulled away with a pop.

“Damnit Lucy. You’re not making this any easier.”

“Neither are you!” She gave him her patented Preston glare. 

“Fine. On three.”

“Seriously?”

“One... two...”

They both leaned in on three, a final kiss before throwing themselves off opposite ends of the bed. Lucy looked around for her clothes for a second before catching her bottom lip between her teeth and looking back at Wyatt, who was facing away from her. She quickly skipped the few steps towards him and pressed herself against his back.

“Woah!” he jumped. 

She quickly grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing hard. Damn the man had a fine body. 

“Hey, it’s only fair,” she laughed, jumping out of the way before he could turn and catch her. “You were all up on mine!”

He shook his head and laughed at her. They finally found their clothes and dressed, shooting dopey looks at each other from across the room. They met at the door, pausing for one, final moment. Lucy reached out and plucked at his suspenders, needlessly fixing them. He grasped her tiny waist between his broad palms. 

“So, uh...”

“Yeah,” she smiled softly before turning serious. “Wyatt, on missions...”

“I know,” he nodded. “The mission still has to come first. I won’t let this compromise that.”

“Neither will I.”

“I mean, it’s not like you haven’t already been distracting me since day one anyways.” he joked. She narrowed her eyes and slapped his chest before leaning in and sharing a final, earnest kiss. They pulled back and breathed in unison.

It was time to head back to reality.

Together.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How do YOU guys think their morning after went? Please review and let me know!
> 
> Anyone interested in another fic of what happens between them getting back to the present, and the next time we see them again, playing the game in the common room (Before everything goes to #*%$) Lucy is SO wearing his plaid shirt... but how did that come to be ;) If you want the fic, let me know!


End file.
